Andrew Tinnings
Biography Andrew Tinnings (Park Young-Soo) (born November 15, 2015) is a South Korean boy, he was born in Seoul, South Korea, like Marie, he was put up for adoption while his parents were still alive and got adopted the same time as Marie, like her, he was the only child of a DMZ border guard. He has adopted siblings. History Appearance He has black hair and blue eyes, he wears a red top and green pants with shoes. Personality He is a young boy who tries to make North Korean Marie Lara-Rutter happy and show her there is nothing to be afraid of. Family Tree *Father: Police Lt. Walton Tinnings, (1990-) (Adopted) *Park In-hwan (1992-) (Biological) *Mother: Marlene Tinnings (née: Perkins) ( -) (Adopted); Park Ki-ok (nee: Choi) ( -) (Biological) *Brothers: (adopted from Vietnam), Kom-tong (adopted from Hong Kong) *Sisters: Mei (adopted from China), Kasumi (adopted from Japan) *Aunts: Police Dpt. Vaughe Tinnings, Police Sherrif Didi Tinnings *Uncles: Police Officer Howard Tinnings, Police Chief Daryll Tinnings *Cousins: Edwin, Buster, Alyssa, Elaine, Megan, Terry, Todd, Teddy *Grandmothers: Police Comm. Nakisha Tinnings {retired} (née: Stevens) ( -), *Grandfathers: Police Comm. Tilbury Tinnings {retired} ( -), Quotes When I thought it was a Cuban teacher, because we actually have one, but it was only a little girl, she was no older than I was, I thought she was South Korean, I thought "Why are they bullying a South Korean girl?" they were calling her Commie and I didn't know why, I comforted her, she told me she was from North Korea, I asked her bullies why they were doing this, they said I shouldn't stand up for a girl from a crappy dictatorship, she was being treated because of this?! I helped her every now and then. ~ Andrew when he met Marie. I even asked their leader, Jessica if she and the other girls' parents are even aware of this kind of behavior Marie's bullies were six girls: their leader Jessica, with her hench-girls; Amy, Bebe, Gina, Linda and Wendy. They were attractive cheerleaders, wore latest designer clothes, and they were even popular with rich and other popular kids, such as jocks, cheerleaders, cool kids, varsity football players, class presidents, and student body. However, they had a bad reputation for bullying nerds, North Koreans and students from corrupt dictatorship countries, geeks, and Muslims. What is even worse, Linda, Jessica, Gina, Bebe, Amy and Wendy began cyber-bullying Marie. They sent threatening e-mails, spreading rumors, calling her names, like Commie, ugly, slut, whore, stupid, worthless, pathetic, bed-wetter, fat, gawk, Freakshow, Quasimodo, bitch, limp butt, spaghetti arms, chicken legs, idiot, alien, useless, queer, loser, freak, crybaby and he-she. I told Wendy, Jessica, Amy, Gina, Bebe and Linda to leave Marie alone. My adopted dad is a police lieutenant, and my mom...she works for social security Fame Check Police Lt. Tinnings Marie Lara Amy (One of Marie's tormentors) ~ My daddy says that Commies shouldn't be allowed to come to this school. Commies are no more than an evil race! My daddy is mayor of Cleveland and as first order as mayor, he will eliminate Asians from our beautiful country and make America great again! Laura Rutter ~ (sarcastically) Great. Just what we need in America; another commie. Wendy (one of Marie's tormentors) ~ My parents don't give a crap about what I do, even if it means stealing, bullying, fighting, or even torturing the commie or her boyfriend. They are too damn lazy to even notice what the hell I am up to...as long as I beat up commies, they are okay with that. My family hates commies and filthy Korean vermins in our fair country... Gina (one of Marie's tormentors) ~ That Andrew is always here or there as the commie's bodyguard. So what? My parents, grandparents aunts and uncles hate Koreans anyway Zoe Lara Bebe (one of marie's tormentors) ~ My daddy allows me to beat up commies like that stupid and ugly queer! He will even beat up her and her parents, too! He will reward me with lots of spending cash if I do a real good job beating them up since he says that North Koreans are pure evil. Oh yes, he gives me extra if I ice (kill) them, too, since he is a rich mafia leader. He buys me new designer clothes and new toys...he has his very own private jet so daddy and I travel first class...he takes me to get my nails done, to the spa...and all the wonderful things...he says I deserve this...for being a modern American citizen and keeping American pure and free from North Korean vermin. Danny Rutter Jessica (one of Marie's tormentors) ~ Like, yeah! That commie queer should go back where she came from! She needs to try to be a girl! And as for that Korean hot guy, he must dump that slut and start dating me instead. My daddy is rich and he buys me anything I want: designer clothes, designer bags, designer perfume, designer shoes, galaxy cell phone, designer jewelry, iPod, you name it! Dr. Leila Morgan Linda (one of Marie's tormenters) ~ My daddy hates people from North Korea and he hates Asians, too! In Supernanny: The Theory Animated He appears on the episode 78-Hour Tantrum, where his adoptive parents took him and his Asian siblings to Reicheru's birthday party. Trivia Future Category:Friends Category:Males Category:Sons Category:Boys Category:People Category:Children Category:Pre-teens Category:People from South Korea Category:People adopted from South Korea Category:People adopted from Asia Category:Children adopted from foreign countries Category:Children from South Korea Category:Children adopted from South Korea Category:Children adopted from Asia Category:Adopted Children Category:Adopted Sons Category:Boys from South Korea Category:Boys adopted from South Korea Category:Boys adopted from Asia Category:People born in 2015 Category:People born in November Category:People from Ohio Category:Children from Ohio Category:Boys from Ohio Category:Friends from Ohio Category:People from USA Category:Children from USA Category:Boys from USA Category:Friends from USA